Everything You Want
by Finickey
Summary: High school AU Avengers. How will Junior honor students: Tony, Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and many more balance studies, love and superhero business? Some of your favorite ships, but mostly Clintasha. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Waddup, guys! I'm back for a multichapter story (although that isn't a good idea because I'm still working on another one) but here it is! I know all of you are pining for a fluffy (and will eventually be lemon-ey) highschool!AU of these perfect morons. It circulates around Clintasha, but there will definitely be Pepperony (or Stony, if you'd like), ThorJane, and a BruceDarcy and StevePeggy. So here it is: Everything you want, which was named after one of my favorite songs by Vertical Horizon.

Btw, the cover is made by RinGreen on deviantArt. Was too lazy to make a manip, and the cover is really really really adorable. RinGreen has a lot of Marvel artworks, so check 'em out! Thank you! :D

* * *

In New York city, there was a private school named St. Dominique's.

The students were typical: private schools had uniform which they wore. Blue blazer, white polo, blue necktie and black slacks for the boys, while the girls had checkered blue skirts, white polo, and a smaller version of the boy's necktie.

But all the students would look up to a group of friends. The most popular group in the school with the boy with a millionaire father and the brilliant mind. The only boy from the football field that was a gentleman. The really smart, responsible and talkative girl. The boy who knew a lot about physics and chemistry but would be in rage if you pissed him off. The big guy who treats everyone highly as possible; as if everyone was royalty. The girl who was beautiful and smart, that all the boys would kiss her feet if they could. The boy who was the heartthrob of all the girls as he strides down the hall with the girl he's always with under his arm.

And the students swear, that every time all of them pass down the corridor, the crowd parts like the Red Sea in the Bible.

Tony Stark had a complex mind, but he an alcoholic asshole. he would wear the school uniform with his polo not tucked in his pants, with his necktie loosened. His hair is ruffled and he has a 5am shadow. He doesn't do anything in school but skip some history and English classes to sit under the apple tree while he can. He's part of the basketball varsity, but he enjoys reading books from the library in his spare time. He throws the best parties in town, and everyone looks forward to his birthday party to get sloshed. He looks like an asshole, but deep inside, he knows he likes Pepper Potts.

Steve Rogers is the only guy in the football team who has class; He always talks about some girl named Peggy all the way from England. He never dated anyone because he made a deal with that Peggy girl that they'll still be together, no matter how long the distance. Everyone swoons around him, and they think he is absolutely perfect: the quarterback of the team, in the honors' class, and one of the nicest guys you will ever meet, but his insides twist a little every time someone comes up to him and tells him they look up to him. "Why do they look up to me," Steve thinks, "I'm a mess." he wears his uniform properly all throughout the day, and the boys would wonder how he stays like that all day.

Pepper Potts is the president of the debate club and the member of the student council. She handles most of the things that happen in the school, being the president of the student council too. Everyone except them can feel the sexual tension between her and Tony: all the banters (playful or not) the insults and the way that they work together so well gets people's interest about them really high. She's practically Tony's secretary. If Stark had a company, she would run it for him.

Clint Barton is that quiet guy all the girls swoon over. He would wear his school uniform properly inside the classroom: his polo tucked, his necktie properly adjusted, but as soon as the bell would ring, signaling the end of classes, his polo would be out of his pants and his necktie would disappear from his outfit. The girls in the corridor would blush when he'd ruffle his sandy blonde hair (or get angry when Natasha herself would ruffle it) and when he'd put his school coat on his shoulders. He's team captain of the Archery club and the MVP of the polo team. He's One of the smartest people in school-nothing compared to Bruce and Tony, but he definitely wasn't a dunce. Everyone spots him underneath the apple tree, lying down on it and staring at the leaves, with Natasha by his side.

Natasha Romanoff is that quiet girl that walks down the hallway and the boys want to be with her, and the girls want to be her. all the boys would flare up when they see Clint's hands low on her back as he carries her bag for her. she is member of the exclusive varsity gymnastics club because she can't bear those nitwits that pass as an excuse for cheerleaders. Also because the window in the gym overlooks the Archery and polo field. She also never wants anyone to know she's part of the chess club. She loves spending time with Clint, perching beside him, teaching him the math lesson that he did not understand. If you thought she was a ditz, then you absolutely, most definitely wrong. And you will end up with a broken wrist. And whenever someone would ask if they were together, she'll just shrug and say "I don't know."

Bruce Banner is the smart and cool guy you know. He's obviously part of the Science club, but very few people know he's part of the yoga club. He finds his center, focuses his energy on calming down and balancing his chis, he likes the simple workout where he doesn't get worked up, and he still received a good amount of exercise to keep fit. He plans to not have a girlfriend until college, but everyone thinks he'll be with Darcy Lewis, his classmate, because of the way she looks at him when she recites french love poems and how he looks at her when he discusses how inertia works. He loves Physics a lot, he's way advanced than the other students, earning him his teacher's favor. She promises not to taze him.

You would expect Thor Odinson to be in the football team, but you're wrong. He's part of the swim team. He's really fast when it comes to the water, and he's also part of the science club where he met his girlfriend, Jane Foster. He loves pop tarts, and loves coffee because it keeps him all preppy and strong. He and Jane is the couple that everyone loves together, he is a mighty gentleman and she is a knowledgeable lady, together, they make a great team.

They were all happy-go-lucky an smart students being the best of friends and being the most popular people in the school.

But they were not just happy-go-lucky, smart students.

They were the Avengers.

* * *

tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hello! Thank you for your comments and reviews! :) Yes, I will continue this and it will be kick-ass! So stay posted. Review please! :D

* * *

"I need all of you on separate missions tomorrow. So have your things packed by tonight, because I will have you picked up by 3 am tomorrow morning."

Groans were released from the teenagers surrounding the table.

"We have school tomorrow!" Bruce exclaimed, "it's really hard to catch up lessons, especially when all of us are in the honors' class."

"Well excu-uuuuuse me, Banner, but there is a world's ass that need saving. And we need The Avengers. So fuck school, and we'll pay the principal to teach you the lessons you missed."

That shut them all up.

Clint reached for a slice of pizza on the table, but Natasha swatted his hand away, taking the piece for herself.

"Romanoff and Barton-or should I say, Mr and Mrs Barton," Natasha held Clint back before he could strangle Nick fury. "We need you in Peru, stark and Rogers in Romania and Thor and Banner in Italy. We're after the heads of the Efisio Mafia bosses who we tracked down in those places you were assigned."

Fury moved to the hologram table and punched a few words.

"Romanoff and Barton, this is your bastard. His name is Desiderio Mancini," a picture of a bearded man with grey eyes and a scarred eye and lip. "Your goal is to bring him here. Head of the mafia, try your best to keep him fucking alive." Natasha scowled at the comment.

"We're sixteen," she mumbled, "We don't eat people for recreational reasons,"

"Complaining, Romanoff?"

"No, sir."

Fury then turned to Stark and Rogers. "This is Adolfo Rossi. He's your man. You give him a piece of your minds. He blew up a nuclear plant in Japan." Steve's face distorted to a look resembling to disgust.

"Banner, Swedish god-" Fury said until Thor interjected.

"Norwegian, I must correct."

"Potato fucking poh-tah-toh, demigod," Fury mumbled, "Jesus Christ, if there is one more side comment, I will fucking turn you all into adults so you don't have to throw bullcrap at me," he pinched the bridge of his nose and continued, "this is Luigi Rossi, the brother of the former. Banner and Norwegian god, you take him. Banner, do not change into the other guy. I just need you to track him with all your science. SHIELD will provide you with a lot of 'toys.' But if it requires you to turn into the Hulk, do it, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Bruce said a little discouraged.

"If you do not check in every 6 hours, I will send back up. So you better update SHIELD. Now off, you motherfuckers, you'll be late for your 3rd class for the day."

The team walked down the halls of SHIELD in their school uniform. Tony was rambling about Fury with the boys except Clint: "Geez, he's extra cranky today. Hmm, must be the pre-menopausal stage," which cued the laughter from the boys.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Clint whispered to Natasha's ear. "No." she pushed his face away. "Are you sure?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Damn it, Clint. You know I don't do those things." She actually does.

"Of course, you do. Remember last year?"

"Yes, and shut up." she smirked at him and messed his hair. And she swore all the SHIELD staff had their eyes on them, but she didn't care. "Aww, c'mon, Tasha..." Clint stopped in his tracks an pulled her arm and pouted, his lower lip sticking out and his puppy eyes glinted in the faint light of Headquarters.

Those butterflies in her stomach acted up at the memory of what he did last Valentine's day. The gazebo, the roses, the song, the touchy-feely and shit (not the she was complaining) Her heart skipped a beat at how he knelt and took her hand with that stupid look on his face. She took his face between her hands and kissed him with such chaste.

Oh, God, she just loves him so much.

Oh, God, he just loves her so much.

Her lips parted to meet the sides of his mouth as he leaned to his side so their noses wouldn't bump. He stood up and her face with him, making her tiptoe. He embraced her small frame, breathing in her scent: vanilla coconut and something like pine trees. Something only Natasha had. Fuck, she was driving him mad. The way her slender fingers tangled in his hair, or how her waist was directly on his arousal.

Damn it.

He smelled like soap, sweat and the Giorgio Armani fragrance he got her. Shit, she was going nuts over how distinct his smell is. She loves the way his hair would tickle her fingers, and his stubble tickling her cheeks. Jesus Christ, she was going mad. And the way he gripped her wasn't helping.

Damn it.

Her kiss was slower, and he felt her pull away a little. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him. A real smile. A smile that only he got to see. Her hair was a mess, her uniform too, her lower lip was swollen and red but damn he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing on earth. Maybe she was, but she never really considered it.

"Guys, I hope you're done there. We're kinda running late." Bruce yelled from afar.

They just giggled breathlessly and continued their walk down the long metal bridge in comfortable silence. The kind of silence you have with your best friend.

"So, you know what day it is tomorrow?" he smirked.

"Yes, Barton, yes I know." she sounded exasperated but she loved it.

"what day is it tomorrow?" he felt triumphant. "The dreaded valentine's day." she mused cooly.

"Aaaaand?"

"My birthday."

"Correct, you win the grand prize! Let me get confetti to sprinkle you with your victory." he laughed and she punched him on his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he grinned at her. She looked at him and said, "That was for being an ass. But you're my ass." he ruffled the hair at the back of his head and smiled again.

"I can't wait for what you have for me tomorrow, Barton."

She smiled to herself and laced her fingers with his, soon to let go as soon as they reach the outside of the SHIELD HQ.


End file.
